One sided
by thinking in blue
Summary: "No matter how much I hate myself for feeling this way about her, I can't make myself stop." Nightwing and Kaldur both know the bitterness of one-sided affection. Dick/Artemis, with some Kaldur/Tula.


For Traught Takeover on Tumblr. Why on Earth do I like one sided love so much?

* * *

It was Nightwing's idea for them to meet at the cave.

Kaldur and Artemis were hesitant at first, and rightly so. What if they got caught? But he assured them he had it all figured out. It was the team's day off; Conner and Wolf were in Smallville with the Kents, Gar and M'gann went to the Central Park Zoo, and the others would all be at their own homes. He'd taken care of the security cameras and zeta tubes and anything else that might give away that two 'dangerous criminals' had been hanging out in the cave, and that they aren't actually dangerous criminals at all.

But despite their initial hesitation they, were both eager to kick back and relax in the cave like old times, even if was only for a few hours. Sure, they were going to discuss tactics, go over some new ideas, reflect on how the mission has been going so far, but all three of them knew that this would wrap up rather quickly. Kaldur was hoping there might be some leftovers of M'gann's crab cakes in the fridge, Artemis was itching to try out the cave's new training room. From what Nightwing had told her, it was state of the art, unlike the gym on the submarine she was stationed that she so often complained about.

So of course Artemis made a beeline for the training room after their meeting, and Nightwing followed shortly after, quietly, making sure she didn't notice him as he entered, and sat down on a bench across the room from her. He's not here to train, he's here to observe.

He missed watching her train. She was incredible when she was in her element, and today she was just that. He can't help but be transfixed by her every move, the maneuvers and exercises being performed by her without a flaw. Defined biceps and triceps stretching and loosening with every arrow she fires. Thick, Blonde hair that gleams when she moves. Dark eyes narrowed in concentration, staring intently at her targets. Long legs that can kick deliver high and powerful kicks. She is ferocious. She is lovely.

"Enjoying the view?" Kaldur asks him slyly. He's holds a bowl of popcorn, and wears a satisfied smirk on his face, obviously enjoying this.

"Kaldur?!" He stammers, embarrassed and mentally kicking himself for getting caught, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"I was just uh... observing her technique."

"You don't have to defend yourself. It's easy to see why you would be attracted to someone like Artemis."

"I'm not attracted to her!"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Am I really that transparent?"

He chuckles, "Perhaps not to her, but to me, yes."

He heaves a heavy sigh, "Artemis is... I don't even know where to begin with her. Her lips, her eyes, that look on her face when she gets flustered, the grace and power behind her every move, how easy she makes shooting an arrow with pinpoint accuracy look. Everything about her is just so, perfect. She is perfect. When she laughs, I can't help but laugh too. When she touches me, I don't want to let her go. But every time I think about her, and how I feel about her, I remember she's in love with Wally, my best friend. They're both my best friends, and they're so in love with each other you can feel it I want to be happy for them, but I can't be. I just can't be, and I feel like this selfish monster because of it. But no matter how much I hate myself for feeling this way about her, I can't make myself stop. I'm too far in. So please Kaldur, go on and tell me how wrong I am. How she's my best friend and I shouldn't be feeling this way for her."

"I'm not going to lecture you Nightwing. I'm all too familiar with these conflicting feelings."

"Tula?" He asks.

"Yes, and my best friend Garth."

"How did you get over her?"

"Who says I ever did? It's true that much of my grief for Tula has been exaggerated for the sake of the mission, but that doesn't mean I didn't love her. Her choosing Garth over me still hurts more than any physical pain I've experienced. She never returned my feelings. She always thought of me as a friend, a brother. I never had a chance with her, even when she was alive, but that never stopped me from desiring her. It still doesn't."

"I should have known. I guess we have a little bit more in common than I thought."

"I wish we didn't"

"Yeah, me too."

There's a pause, "Whatever you do Nightwing, don't tell her. Really, nothing good will come of it except a rift in your friendship with both her and Wally, and heartbreak for you."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, you were just smart and figured it out on your own."

"Hey!" She shouts from across the room, "Are you guys gonna stand around talking all day, or are you gonna come train?"

Kaldur shrugs and whispers to Nightwing, "She was bound to notice us eventually."

"I'm just glad you found me first." he laughs,"Oh and to answer your earlier question Kaldur, yes, I did enjoy the view."

"I'm waiting!" She crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"We're coming." They both say, and make their way over to a very impatient-looking Artemis.

They never speak of their conversation again.


End file.
